When Problems Arise
by Babee-Maddie
Summary: Inside Read for full summary.... Please
1. Where The Wild Roses Grow

**My New Story: It is a Glee FanFic of Puck and Rachel, Quinn and Finn, Artie and Tina, Matt and Brittney, Mike and Mercades, Will Schuester and Emma Philsbury and Lonesome ol' Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE I ONLY OWN SOME OF MY CHARACTERS THAT WILL RANDOMLY POP IN WHEN NEED AND THE PLOT. **

**Please Sit Back, Relax and Enjoy the Story.**

**xx Maddie**

* * *

**Summary: Puck Hates Rachel. Rachel Hates Puck. Mr Shue Knows this but still puts them together in a preformance for sectionals. What will happen when Puck finds himself falling for sweet, innocent, annoying, obsessive little Rachel?. How will the schools Pupils react act to this new couple?, if it ever happens. Rachel/Puck. Quinn/Finn. Artie/Tina. Matt/Brittney. Mike/Mercades. Will/Emma. Kurt. Sometimes OOC but i will try to keep it in character. Quinn is not Pregnant and Will become good Friends With Rachel**

**Chapter One: Why?**

_**William Schuester POV**_

_Genius! _I thought to myself, as i lay awake, thinking about what to suggest to the kids to do for sectionals.

So much had changed in Glee in the past month, Rachel was learning to share the spotlight alittle. Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang had stopped football for Glee and it didn't worry them. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittney Anderson had joined but still in the Cheerios or as Mercedes like to call it - The Cherri-ho's - Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen, Artie Abrams and Kurt Hummel had become pretty close.

But my brilliant idea was to have a contest between pairs they all had to sing a love song and i decided the pairs where to be someone they don't normally sing with.

Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry - Both sometimes attention seeking but when sing they are both into the music but they fight like crazy.

Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams - Total Oppisites, Could harmonise perfectly together and could be quite good.

Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang - Both into there RnB and love to dance.

Brittney Anderson and Finn Hudson - 1 thing in common Quinn Fabray.

Tina Chang and Kurt Hummel - They Bring Out the Best In Each Other.

Santana Lopez and Matt Rutherford - Not So sure about one but they were whats left.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

**Rachel Berry POV**

Mr Schue. Danced his way into the music room humming happily as he pulled out sheets of music.

"Okay, For the Sectionals, one pair that I choose will be preforming a duet," He announced as we all stared incredilously at him as he smiled.

"Uh, Who, may i inquire, will be preforming with who?"

"Well, Rachel, Im Glad you 'Inquired' that, Because the couples are: Tina and Kurt, Santana and Matt, Mercedes and Mike, Quinn and Artie, Brittney and Finn and Puck and Rachel," He said i recalled everything and then:

"NO," I yelled, "I am not partnering with Noah Puckerman, I refuse, Mr Schuester," No way was i working with Puck.

"Im Sorry, but sometimes you have to work with people you don't get along with," I glanced over at Puck, sure he was hot, but he was an unneeded pain in my a-a-a butt.

"Okay, fine, whatever," i said unhappily

"Good, Tina and Kurt you'll be doing 'Don't go breaking My Heart' by Elton John, Santana and Matt you'll do 'Love, Sex and Magic' by Ciara, Ouinn and Artie you'll be preforming 'You got the Look' by Prince, Mercedes and Mike you can do 'I Know What You Want' by Busta Rhymes, Brittney and Finn you will be doing 'I've Had the time of my life,' by Jennifer Warnes and Rachelyou and Puck you'll be doing 'Where the wild Roses Grow' by Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue" Okay, i was going to do this but i'm going to need to get puck to be civil towards me.

* * *

**After School In the Music Room:**

**Noah Puckerman POV **

Uggh! I only hate her for one reason. She was perfect.

Her hair a soft, beautiful brown that cascades down her back, those incredibly short skirts she wears, i swear she does it to torture men, her face was that of an Angels no wonder Finn liked her but Oh God is she annoy, she just goes on and on and throws a fit when she doesn't get what she wants.

I walked in to the Music Room, on time for once to see her sitting on the stairs crying silently. I walked slowly over to her and pulled her chin up to look at me "Whats wrong Rachel?" i asked.

"I-I-I Know you don't like me but the funny thing is i like you but you hate me so i hate you back not to show insercurities and then you stopped throughing slushies at me and you started being nicer but-" I cut her off with my lips silencing hers, I saw her eys close and felt her arms move to behind my neck, she kissed my back gently, i wrapped my arms around her slender waist and closed my eyes we were standing now and my back was to the door hopefully no-one would walk in, But, of course much to my dismay, someone cleared their throat. I pulled away and turned to whoever interrupted us, It was Matt and Mike from football.

"Leave. Now." I said before they left.

Rachel was already setting up the Itunes Music center on her laptop looking for the song, when she had successfully found it, she turned back to me and handed me the sheet oif Music before she turned back and hit Play.

She sat down and started singing: (Rachel: Italics Puck: Bold)

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name is Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name is Elisa Day  
_  
**From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
As she stared in my eyes and smiled  
For her lips were the colour of the roses  
That grew down the river, all bloody and wild**

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
He wiped at the tears that ran down my face  
_  
___They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name is Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name is Elisa Day_  
  
**On the second day I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen  
I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?" **

_On the second day he came with a single red rose  
He said: "Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?"  
I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed  
"If I show you the roses will you follow?" _

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name is Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name is Elisa Day _

_On the third day he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
As he knelt above me with a rock in his fist_

**On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
As I kissed her goodbye, I said, "All beauty must die"  
And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth**

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name is Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name is Elisa Day _

I pulled her small, slender body into mine and rested my hands on the flare of her hips. She looked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I leaned down and placed my lips on hers and slowly kissed her. She pulled away slowly.

"Puck, What are-," She started to ask

"Noah," i told her

"Huh?" She replied she was so cute when she was confused.

"My names Noah Elijah Puckerman but i only allow certain people call me Noah," I said before I placed my lips back on hers, she kissed me back feverishly. We were slowly stepping back towards the stairs this time I was facing the door and walking backwards while taking her with me. I sat on the closest stair and place her beside me sond the we were facing each other when she hooked her leg over my thigh and continued kissing me. My hands were now on her thighs just under her skirt, i was massaging the soft skin that i had found. She whimpered when i moved my lips from hers and kissed my way to her neck.

"We can't do this," she said.

"Why?"

"Because someone might walk in," she concluded,

"Oh," I replied, Jesus really smart puck, "Yours or mine?" i asked

"Well probably yours because dad and daddy are home,"

"Okay, To Mine," I started humming the batman batcave's tune.

When we had reached mine i pulled her out of the car and through her over my shoulder. She giggld and pounded at my back for me to put her down, but, i just ignored her and placed her gently on my bed whilst hovering her.

* * *

**I Know I Know, I'm a Bitch for stopping it there but i want to leave you guys wanting more.**

**So please Read and Reveiw so click the Awesome little button.**

**xxMaddie**


	2. Secretly

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE I ONLY OWN SOME OF MY CHARACTERS THAT WILL RANDOMLY POP IN WHEN NEED AND THE PLOT. **

**Please Sit Back, Relax and Enjoy the Story.**

**xx Maddie**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Oh," I replied, Jesus really smart Puck, "Yours or mine?" i asked_

_"Well probably yours because dad and daddy are home,"_

_"Okay, To Mine," I started humming the batman batcave's tune._

_When we had reached mine i pulled her out of the car and through her over my shoulder. She giggled and pounded at my back for me to put her down, but, i just ignored her and placed her gently on my bed whilst hovering her._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Midnight Make-Outs.**

Rachel POV

We had reached Noah's place, when he had pulled me from his worn-out dusty red truck and hoisted me over his shoulder and started to walk, I pounded his back and giggled for him to put me down, and when he did it was on his bed and with him hovering me. He bent his head to my neck and placed his lips gently against it.

"Wait, Noah, we can't do this," He pulled his lips away from my neck and stared into my eyes, i felt like he could read my soul, and that i could read his breathing was slightly laboured but stil unnoticeble, his eyes showed pain of where i had stopped him and his angry demenor returned.

"Why, Why not?," He asked i thought i was going to cry but i held the tears in as best as i could, but i couldn't stop that one traitor tear. His hand reached out and wiped it away.

"Because, you just want me to have sex with you and then leave me, but i want a relationship, where i can go if i ever needed anything and that someone would be there," i said through the tears that where now falling freely. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Okay, I'll cut you a deal, I'll go out with you if you don't tell anyone, we just say secret for a while, just until we know if this is going to work," He said, I looked over at him and smiled i was truly greatful, I know he can be a jerk at sometimes but he is actually sweet, caring, loving and helpful. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, his hands went to my thighs as the kiss became more heated and passionate, he slid his hand up my thigh to under my skirt. I gasped at the feel of his warm calloused hands on my upper-thigh. His other hand went to underneath my sweater and pulled it up over my head, to leave me in a singlet and skirt, my socks and shoes had been removed before i was even out of the car.

"Rach, Are you sure?" He asked sweetly. I nodded and pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the side, his hands pulled the skirt down leaving me in my undergarments, "God, your beautiful," he said as i reached for the hem of his jersey and took it off him.

"Noah," We heard someone call from the living room downstairs. Then there was a knock at the door,

"Mum," Noah started he got off me and pulled his shirt back on and threw my clothes at me and i hurriedly dressed again, he opened the door and there stood his mother.

"Oh, Noah why didn't you tell me we had company?" she asked him, I smiled and Noah turned to me,

"Uh, Noah i best be going i have tons of work to do but i'll see you tomorrow," i say as i gather my things and kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

**Okay I know this one is short but the reason i wrote this short one was to keep you all hanging i didn't want to continue yet because i want to get to at least fifteen reveiws and the more reviews the longer the chapters sorry again about the shortness but you know how it is sometimes.**

**xx Maddie**


End file.
